


Thank Goodness for the Internet

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vibrators, many many orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has nearly inhuman stamina. So sometimes Victor needs to get a little creative to even the playing field.





	

Their record so far is four orgasms in one session. But that's only because Victor can't help himself, he's never been very good at self-control. And Yuuri looks so charming undone several times over. There's a current that runs under his pleasure, constant as the tides that lap at the shores of his sweet home town. His hair is matted to his scalp, sweat beading at his temples. But his breathing his begun to shift back to the stagger of need. And he'll be hard again soon.

 

Every time, it's the most wonderful thing Victor's ever seen.

 

He raises the pillows so he can watch this one happen sitting by his side. He could watch Yuuri come over and over again all day and never tire of the crinkle of his brow or the way he gasps. Yuuri tips his head towards him.

 

"Oh god," he breathes. "I don't think I can do it." Victor rakes his fingers through his damp hair.

 

"One more. For me?" He aches to touch him, really truly touch him. But it's against the rules. Yuuri heaves out a quiet little laugh, just a burst of air through his nose.

 

"I don't think there's anything left in there for me to come." It's so crass, so characteristically unlike him. It makes Victor want to do one better. He smooths Yuuri's hair back off his face.

 

"Oh? That's a shame." The look of shock on Yuuri's face is well worth it. Victor smiles. "If you can't give me a fifth one, then I can't fuck you tonight. And I was looking forward to giving you your sixth, you know." He moves close to whisper in Yuuri's ear: "I love feeling you come apart around me." He's struck something visceral with that line, he can tell by the way Yuuri's eyelashes flutter. His gaze goes distant. He's imagining Victor slipping the toy from him, pressing him open with his fingers. Filling him, deep and warm, buried to the hips. It's enough to twist at his own resolve, too. He never has been good at self-control.

 

There is, however, enough going on online to distract him. Thank goodness for the internet. There's a funny new meme going around, involving misspelled quotations from classic literature edited in ugly font onto pictures and gifs of impressive falls. Yuuri's friend Phichit has a very real gift for the format -- and an enviable collection of pictures of Otabek's serious face to paste into other scenes. Ooh, Victor loves it. Alas, he can only 'like' it.

 

"Yuuri!" This one's good. He taps to enlarge the image. "I don't recognize this line, do you? It says--"

 

"Victor, please...." No, not going to work on him. Victor raises his voice just the slightest.

 

"'Songs that the Hyades shall sing, where flap the tatters of the King'.... is this Greek?" He can't figure it out from the comments.

 

"Please, I need you--" That's playing _dirty_ , and Yuuri knows it. Victor won't dignify it by looking him in the eye, but he can tell. It's deliberate, a shift in his voice. A tipping of his hips so Victor can see him slowly hardening. (It takes so much longer each time than the last.) The mattress creaks when he moves. The faint humming of the toy inside him grows just the tiniest bit louder as he spreads his legs.

 

"Yuuri, _behave_." He takes a moment to make sure his robe is secured. He's so aroused it nearly hurts and slicking his thighs with it. Yuuri cannot know, though. It'll spoil the game. He can, however, spare a hand to rest on the crown of Yuuri's head. Yuuri sighs, trying to nuzzle into it. Victor indulges him the effort.

 

Yuuri lets his eyes fall shut, drinking in the reassuring weight upon him.

 

"It's hard," he confesses. "I'm so tired." He's trembling, nerves overloaded. Victor strokes his hair.

  
"Does it hurt?" He is not sure that Yuuri would call it off even if it were too much. Perhaps it's that particular part of Yuuri which inspires him to push harder every time.

 

"No. I mean....ah," he rocks his hips and the toy slips. "Oh, god. Just. In a normal way. Like a good workout. It burns, a little."

 

"I see." Victor turns back to his phone. The meme seems to be circulating on Twitter, too. "Then this should be no problem for you. What with that incredible stamina of yours." Perhaps he should put Yuuri on a higher setting. As a mercy to him. He swallows down the pang of heat that comes with the visual: Yuuri limp and shaking, helpless until he spills on his belly. Really, the toy would be doing all the work for him. He's not in any position to be complaining of the strain. Victor steals a sidelong glance.

 

Ah, good. Yuuri's eyes are still closed. In spite of it he is just as charming, with his chest rising and falling to a ragged non-rhythm. His current ebbs -- and Victor's will erodes.

 

He sets aside the phone and lays his head to Yuuri's sweat-slick breast. Against his cheek, Yuuri's heart drums.

 

"You're doing magnificently," Victor tells him. "I knew you could. You always do, beyond my wildest dreams." Yuuri cries out then, voice fracturing in his throat.

 

"How do you just _say_ stuff like that," he breathes. How could he not? It's so easy to fall into Yuuri's mad, vibrant, brilliant stride.

 

"If you could have me right now," Victor asks, nestling against the beat of his heart, "what is it you would do?"

 

"I....I just want you to hold me."

 

Every time, a surprise.

 

"Oh? To hold you?"

 

"Yeah." Yuuri reaches for his face -- but! No, no, no, that's against the rules. He is able to catch himself. "I need, um. Your arms around me. Your body against mine. It's so much, please, please. Just. Be close to me. I need something solid and real." His voice softens. "Please just hold me, the next time."

 

"It would be my pleasure," Victor promises him. Yuuri goes on:

 

"I'd want you inside me." The trembling has eased now, with his admission. "Or between my legs. You could fuck my thighs." He does love the feel of Yuuri's strong thighs. He resists the desire to stroke along Yuuri's hip, now straining as he rocks against the toy. "But you'd go slow. You owe me the time."

 

"Of course. We have quite the balance to even."

 

"I'd be able to feel your breath behind my ear. It'd tickle, kind of." So this is how it's going to go. Victor supposes it's still a legal move. He certainly likes it too much to contest it.

 

"Is it warm?"

 

"Yes," Yuuri says. "But you're losing control. I can feel it taking over you." His hips stutter against the empty air. Slick trails against his gut, shining on the wiry trail of hair. "You're gripping me just a little too tight. Your nails dig in. The red marks will go away. But I'll know. I'll feel them."

 

"If you'd like that."

 

"I want it. I want your teeth. I want to feel the way your cock rubs up underneath me, so close and not nearly enough." The smell of sweat and arousal is almost overpowering; the sheets are damp beneath Victor's shoulder. It shouldn't be much longer now.

 

"Anything," Victor agrees.

 

"Spreading me apart. Don't be gentle -- make my body _remember_." And with that he's gone, grasping hard at the bedding for lack of anything else to hold.

 

Oh. For the first time, Victor can see that Yuuri's flushing down to his chest. He gathers him into his arms. (With a pause to take care of that toy, of course.)

 

"And that's five," he says. Yuuri rests boneless against him, eyelashes soft on his collarbone. Placed as he is, his words are muffled:

 

"Oh my god."

 

"Soon to be six!"

 

"You've got to be kidding me."

 

"Really?" Victor rolls them over, slides his legs across Yuuri's hips. There. Now he's trapped and he can't get away. "You're worn out already? Too tired to go again? I can't even imagine what that must be like for you." Exhausting. Embarrassing. Terribly, _terribly_ frustrating.

 

Yuuri clasps his hands over his red face.

 

"Okay! Okay. Fine. You win."

 

"I know." Victor kisses him. Hands, sweat, and all.


End file.
